catatan si kyuhyun
by cassiopeiaredocean
Summary: kisah tentang perjalanan kehidupan kyuhyun dengan bumbu komedi sana-sini dan pastinya berbeda 100% dari kisah kehidupan kyuhyun sebenarnya- langsung baca aja


Tittle: catatan si kyuhyun

Author: tham12 –ralat– CHO KYUHYUN YANG PALING GANTENG *hoex (KH:"sekarang gue yang jadi author hehehehhe"*evilaugh | AT:"author mending pulang kampung ajah"-_- *beresberes)

Genre: T (KH:"kenapa nggak M ajah?" *pasang muka yadong* | AT:"heh bocah, kencing aja belom lurus lu!" | KH:"yang kayak lu udah gede aja! Umur lu aja jauh dari gue kan lu baru kelas hmmppff…"*tutup mulut kyuhyun biar gak bongkar aib*)

Cast: -Super Junior member

-DBSK member

-SHINee member

Genre: humor fail, very horror *soalnya ada kyuhyun (KH: ribut lo thor? | AT: *kabur)

WARNING: YAOI, BL, humor fail, kata kata GaJe yang dapat membuat stress, kepala cenat cenut, perut membesar (?), pandangan kabur, dan gonjang ganjing rumah tangga (?).

Note: pertama tama author mau minta maaf dulu buat sparkyu yang ada di seluruh dunia karna di ff author ini kyu yang jadi korban ababil author, author gak mau kalo terjadi fan war… sekali lagi mianhamnida (_ _).

mian yah buat para readerdeul semua yang baca ini kalo gak dapet feel humor nya alias jayus, soalnya author selalu kena author's block terus nih… *curcol . untuk ff ini yang pov nya semua kyuhyun karena kenapa? Ya, yang pasti karena yang buat ff ini si kyu setan laknat itu *peace sparkyu V^_^.selamat membaca …

Disclaimer: all cast belongs to god, sm entertaintment, ortu, dll . **semua kata kata disini hanya untuk hiburan semata dan bukan untuk membuat fan war karena ini tempat untuk menyalurkan imajinasi **"UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION"

CHAPTER 1 = kisah tragis antara gue dan audisi

Anyeonghaseo kyuhyun imnida, nah lo semua pada tau kan gue itu siapa? Yap gue adalah magnae tertampan, terunyu, terimut, terpinter, terjenius, terganteng, ter...lain2

Dan sekarang gue bisa nulis ff *hening* .

Lo semua pada tau kan kenapa gue bisa bikin tuh author yang sangat kopet (Pelit) buat minjem akunnya biar bisa bikin nih ff? caranya gampang karena gue udah ngiket tuh author di pohon toge *sangat kejam pemirsah* ( coba anda pikirkan apakah bisa menggantung orang di pohon toge yang hanya kecambah setinggi 3 CM?)

sekarang gak usah ngomongin tentang author lagi kita fokus ke kehidupan gue sekarang, dan dimulai dari masa audisi.

Pagi-pagi gue udah dandan rapih-rapih kayak orang mau kondangan 3 minggu, baju kaos putih dengan kemeja kotak-kotak (AT: bapak tim suksesnya jokowi-ahok ya? | KH:"…" *ngenes* ), celana jeans panjang, dan sepatu kets putih . gue ngaca dan langsung berkata "ih waw gue kok ganteng banget ya? *sambil berlagak sok cool" (AT: "ih waw author cantik banget ya? | KH: "kok ada buntelan kentut bisa ngomong ya?" *bales dendam)

Setelah selesai persiapan gue berangkat ke gedung sm entertaintment yang berada di pusat kota seoul itu, gue masuk dengan gaya ala pangeran william yang lagi turun dari kuda dan sok senyum senyum tebar pesona .

Orang1: "ih nih orang napa?"

Orang2: "gak tau tuh, jangan jangan tim suksesnya jokowi ahok lagi?"

Orang1:" kkkyyyyyaaaaa! wah mana mana? Jokowi ahoknya?" berteriak ala fangirl

Orang2:" wah mau kiamat nih dunia" -_-

Tanpa menghiraukan orang orang yang menatap gue dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan (?) Gue langsung naek ke atas tempat audisi sebelom gue ngambil nomor peserta dulu.

Dan Oh My God Sun *ala xia junsu* itu pesertanya kayak ikan teri yang lagi pada ngumpul –banyakbanget- dan gue yakin nih audisi gak bakal selesai dalam sehari.

Akhirnya gue memutuskan buat bawa pelengkapan tidur dari rumah dan makanan juga tadinya gue mau bawa sekalian kulkas, kasur, bak mandi, kompor, dll tapi kata emak gue itu kayak orang mau pindahan. *RD & AT : angguk-angguk*

Tapi sebelum itu gue udah nge-tep tempat ama orang gak jelas di samping gue yang ciri cirinya kayak ikan teri.

"mas, nge-tep yak"

"…"

"mas…mas…"

"…"

"mas…"

"SIAPA YANG MANGGIL MAS? GUE MASIH MUDA BEGO!"

"trus manggilnya apa dong?" dengan wajah polos minta digampar

"donghae ikan unyu narsis imut lucu cute ganteng pintar sexy hebat heboh menggelegar (?) spektakuler ekstreme…"

Gue Cuma bisa bilang "hah?" ngedenger tuh ikan cucut ngomong tanpa jeda yang udah kayak rapper nahan kencing.

"jadi nama lo siapa?" tanyanya lagi

"kyuhyun imnida" sambil senyum polos

"ih kamu imuuuuuut banget!" sambil nyubit pipi gue

Gue mulai cengo lagi yang ngeliat tampang nih bocah ikan yang berubah ubah dari berapi api ampe seneng ngeliat wajah gue yang kelewat ganteng ini.

"umurmu berapa?" tanyanya dengan harap

"16 tahun"

"kalo gitu kamu panggil aku hyung, ne?"

"ne"

"hyung, aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu sama hyung…"

"apa kyu?"

"hyung aku ini TAMPAN bukan IMUT!"

"O"

Gue nyesek, Cuma dapet tanggapan "O" doang ama si ikan cucut ini, dan kalian tau kenapa gue bisa tersenyum sepolos itu? Itu karena gue dulu masih polos tak berdosa dan tidak seperti sekarang yang kayak raja setan ini.

Dan kalian mau tahu foto debut pertama kali gue? Nih fotonya.

Gue gak tau kenapa muka gue bisa sepolos itu dan mata gue sipit banget kayak lobang pantat tapir, miris banget gue T.T

Pasti reader pada bertanya-tanya kan kenapa gue disitu kagak pake kemeja kotak kotak lagi? Itu karena gue baru nyadar kalo udah banyak orang yang kira gue tim sukses jokowi dan nyuruh gue pulang karena masa pencoblosan udah selesai (?).

Yang penting gue masih tetep ganteng hehehe, dan akhirnya selama menunggu 3 hari gue langsung dipanggil nomernya. It's show time kyuhyun! Fighting!

Pertama gue mulai masuk di nih ruangan disini ada 3 juri yang satu namja gede , palanya botak kayak pepi lagi ngeden, yang atu yeoja yang lumayan cantik tapi sayang lobang idung nya gede banget kayak lobang buaya, dan atu lagi namja yang model rambutnya sok spike padahal udah kayak ikan cupang yang nahan boker 3 hari.

"apa yang mau kamu tampilkan" kata si raja botak tegas kayak marinir gagal

"ss..ss..ssaya mau nyanyi….H.O.T yyang ffull of happiness…" mampus gue gugup, untung gak ngompol.

Dan gue pun nyanyi, terlihat para juri lagi ngeliatin gue sambil nulis nulis gajelas di kertas sampai akhirnya si yeoja ngomong kalo gue diterima jadi trainee di sini. Gue langsung sujud sukur sambil inget emak di kampung *lebeh

Setelah diterima jadi trainee di sm entertaintment gue langsung beresin perlengkapan gue buat di asrama anak anak trainee dan melesat dengan kekuatan bulan ke gedung sm.

"anyeonghaseo, saya adalah direktur sm entertaintment yang akan mengkoordinasikan kalian semua yang di trainee disini dan selama masa trainee tidak ada yang boleh melanggar peraturan yang sudah ada, dan disini sudah terdapat nama orang orang yang akan dilatih oleh masing masing pendidik yang akan mendidik kalian semua selama masa ini berlangsung dan di depan pintu kamar juga sudah ada nama anggota pemilik kamar itu selebihnya bisa kalian tanyakan pada pendidik kalian masing masing"

Gue segera berlari mencari kamar gue dulu biar bisa naro barang barang gue yang segede karung boni ini dan mencari 'pendidik' gue.

Dan nasib sial dateng ke gue…

"aaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kyuhyunie sekamar denganku" teriak donghae penuh semangat

"e..eh…i..iya hyung…" kata gue pasrah sambil nunduk nanggung malu gara gara tuh ikan teriak teriak gaje manggil nama gue

"kyuhyunie, kenalkan ini hyukkie, dia temen hyung dan dia sekamar ama kita kyu"

"anyeong hyung" kata gue sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin

"hae…. Aku pengen bilang kalo kyuhyun unyu banget! Minta di cubit deh.. gemes" kata eunhyuk sambil menatap gue dengan mata berbinar binar

'kenapa 2 anak ini selalu aneh sih?' batin gue

"ayo masuk kyu!"

"ayo"jawab gue dengan muka yang –sangat- MaDeSu

Dan dimulai lah awal penderitaan gue di sm entertaintment ini, tapi ngomong ngomong kok gue berasa ada yang merhatiin yak dari tadi?

Pertama tama gue masuk ke kamar bareng orang orang yang sekamar ama gue, dan ikan cucut itu langsung norak lompat lompat di kasur dan gue hanya bisa sweatdrop ria bareng orang orang yang udah masuk ke kamar itu.

Dan trainer kita suruh kita ngenalin diri masing masing dan ngetes kemampuan kita trus tuh trainer langsung nyelonong pergi deh, wih enak banget kalo punya trainer gitu jadi gue bisa banyak molor karena tuh trainer pergi mulu hehehehe.

Lo semua pada mau tau kan orang orang yang sekamar ama gue? Karena hari ini gue baik dan pas masih trainee gue masih polos se polos xia junsu(?) jadi ini daftar nama anggota kamar gue:

cho kyuhyun

lee donghae

lee hyukjae

shim changmin

lee taemin

jung yunho

kim jaejoong

choi minho

kim ryeowook

kim jongwoon

(RD:"kok namanya kayak nama couple semua sih?" | KH:"kan author shipper" )

Nah sekarang gue mau jelasin ciri cirinya sampe sedetail mungkin *emang bisa?* tapi kalo gue gak usah kan tadi udah, apa reader pada mau lagi? (RD:"enggak! Gak akan gak pernah gak mungkin ! aaaaaaaaaaaaa! | AT:"tanggung jawab lo kyu, anak orang pada histeris semua! KH:"biasa kalo orang ganteng mah banyak yang ngantri | RD & AT : *muntah darah 10 liter*)

**Lee donghae**

Namja yang sangat childish, suka nyubitin pipi gue dan suka muji-muji gue *bangga* . suka banget sama yang namanya ikan apapun bentuknya, deket banget ama eunhyuk dan suka curhat2an, berantem, nangis2an (?) bareng eunhyuk dan menyebut mereka berdua EunHae couple.

**Lee hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk**

Sama kayak donghae tapi agak dewasa dikit, suka banget sama monyet dan mukanya kayak monyet *dihajar jewels*. Suka jailin donghae tapi ujung ujungnya baikan lagi dan dia dapet julukan pervert monkey karena nih anak yadong maniak.

**Shim changmin**

Gue belom cerita tentang anak ini kan? Iya karena di adegan adegan selanjutnya akan sering muncul orang ini. Dia adalah shim changmin yang bakal jadi partner in crime gue buat evil evilan dan sekaligus jadi couple gue *alamak keceplosan aku*

**Lee taemin**

Musuh bebuyutan gue dengan muka yang sangat angel, sangat polos, suka susu pisang, dan selalu dilindungi ama minho karena minho gak tegaan ngeliat makhluk imut tersakiti (?). dan amukan taemin membuat gue ama changmin nunduk tapi nih anak gak ngerti kalo kita tuh takut kalo dia ngamuk jadi gue jailinnya dalam batas wajar aja.*nyari aman*

**Jung yunho**

Figure seorang appa *dan malaikat maut bagi gue* dalam kamar asrama dan gue paling takut ama dia apalagi kalo yang miliknya di apa2in (jaejoong is mine = motto yunho) dan tanda tanda kalo dia ngamuk tuh gue langsung dikasih death glare yang sangat menyeramkan dari raja setan manapun. Tapi akan sangat berubah 100% kalo deket deket ama jaejoong

**Kim jaejoong**

Umma kamar asrama sekaligus tameng gue ngelawan yunho dan gue selalu bertingkah aegyo di depannya tapi kalo dia udah marah maka habislah gue diterkam yunho. Jago masak, suka bersih bersih, suka ngontrol anak2nya a.k.a anggota kamar yang laen, sangat perhatian terutama ama taemin.*gue jadi envy*

**Choi minho**

Partner gue kalo main game, orangnya gak mau kalah dan sangat jago dalam olah raga terutama sepak bola. Pelindungnya taemin sekaligus hyung yang bertanggung jawab atas taemin, suka gue ajak evilan bareng

**Kim ryeowook**

Jago masak, suka bareng ama jaejoong di dapur. Orangnya polos dan suka bareng bareng ama yesung . (RD:"dikit amat kyu?" | KH:"kenapa? Masalah buat lo?" | AT:"udah sabar aja ngadepin orang kayak gitu..")

**Kim jongwoon a.k.a yesung**

Korban setia gue dengan tampang pabbo yang seakan meminta untuk dijahili, punya 3 kura kura, sangat mudah untuk ditipu dan di bodohi. Tapi kalo nyanyi suaranya anjrit bagus gila dan perlu diketahui palanya gede *gak usah bongkar aib kyu -_-

TBC

Fiuhh akhirnya chapter1 udah selesai , gimana menurut pendapat reader semua yang baca? Jayuskah?lucukah?jelekkah? atau mau author hapus aja ff ini? mian ya soalnya ini ff pertama author dan author belum tahu caranya bikin ff tapi author akan berusaha perbaikin lagi, mohon comment nya biar bisa dapet saran, kritik, flame juga boleh. Tapi author sekali lagi minta maaf kalo bias nya di kata2in disini soalnya ini Cuma buat komedi aja jadi jangan tersinggung ya, sekali lagi mianhamnida (_ _). Apakah ini masih kependekkan? Author gak tau kalo chapter itu berapa halaman dalam jadi kalo ada yang mau, author mau tanya dong kalo di itu berapa halaman?

Please review and comment ^^

Tittle: catatan si kyuhyun

Author: tham12 –ralat– CHO KYUHYUN YANG PALING GANTENG *hoex (KH:"sekarang gue yang jadi author hehehehhe"*evilaugh | AT:"author mending pulang kampung ajah"-_- *beresberes)

Genre: T (KH:"kenapa nggak M ajah?" *pasang muka yadong* | AT:"heh bocah, kencing aja belom lurus lu!" | KH:"yang kayak lu udah gede aja! Umur lu aja jauh dari gue kan lu baru kelas hmmppff…"*tutup mulut kyuhyun biar gak bongkar aib*)

Cast: -Super Junior member

-DBSK member

-SHINee member

Genre: humor fail, very horror *soalnya ada kyuhyun (KH: ribut lo thor? | AT: *kabur)

WARNING: YAOI, BL, humor fail, kata kata GaJe yang dapat membuat stress, kepala cenat cenut, perut membesar (?), pandangan kabur, dan gonjang ganjing rumah tangga (?).

Note: pertama tama author mau minta maaf dulu buat sparkyu yang ada di seluruh dunia karna di ff author ini kyu yang jadi korban ababil author, author gak mau kalo terjadi fan war… sekali lagi mianhamnida (_ _).

mian yah buat para readerdeul semua yang baca ini kalo gak dapet feel humor nya alias jayus, soalnya author selalu kena author's block terus nih… *curcol . untuk ff ini yang pov nya semua kyuhyun karena kenapa? Ya, yang pasti karena yang buat ff ini si kyu setan laknat itu *peace sparkyu V^_^.selamat membaca …

Disclaimer: all cast belongs to god, sm entertaintment, ortu, dll . **semua kata kata disini hanya untuk hiburan semata dan bukan untuk membuat fan war karena ini tempat untuk menyalurkan imajinasi **"UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION"

Chapter 3


End file.
